Feudal Era
by ElementalHanyou
Summary: AU A small piece of advice, never play a board game you got for free from some weird old shop keeper. They say some games come to life when you play them, whoever said that couldn't have been more right. Based off Jumanji
1. Chapter 1

Hello new and old readers (if there are any lol)

Here is another Inuyasha/ film adapation:) I know it's becoming a common thing for me to write, but I'm hoping to bring back some movies that I really enjoyed and hey that's what fanfiction is for, right?

Anyway, I know that I am also doing the Inuyasha adaptation of Shrek, (A HANYOU'S STORY) and I will continue to do so.

Please enjoy this new one and please remember that this is only a prologue, I will post the 1st chapter very soon.

Disclaimer: I'm to poor and uncreative to own anything.

##########################################

Prologue

The day my best friend, Inuyasha Takahashi, disappeared is the day my life took a turn for the worse.

Before that fateful night, I was just a regular eighteen year old girl, who was achieving high eighties in most of my courses, working a part time job at the local grocery store, worrying about university and prom, as well as trying to balance my time between my boyfriend Koga, my family and two best friends; Miroku Houshi and Inuyasha Takahashi.

Looking back, I would trade anything to go back to that time. A time where I wasn't classified as a mentally unstable twenty-eight year old and my only remaining friend wasn't Miroku, the perverted police officer. You see, it all started ten years ago when we began playing this weird game.

Feudal Era.

That game was the very reason for the destruction of my life.

I can only pray that I never see that game and I pray that all the gods watch over the unfortunate souls who would stumble across it in the future.

############################

PLease R&R


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Ago

Hello Everyone and Anyone who is reading FEUDAL ERA!

BTW this fanfic adapation of the movie Jumunji staring Robin Williams. I frigging love it:)

I know that the prologue was really short, but I can guaruntee that the other chapters will not be so. I hope that this story does well and the only way I can know that is if people review and remark on it.

Anyway that's not what fanfiction is about. It's not about how many reviews someone gets, its much more than that. It's about creating or writing stories to create ideas, concepts and bring together the people who enjoy certain shows, books, movies, games, manga, anime, etc.

Ok enough with all that. I don't this to turn into a lecture or scare off people who just want to read the frigging story, so on with the show!

Please enjoy the first chapter of this story.

#######################################

Chapter 1: Ten Years Ago

Eighteen year old Inuyasha Takahashi scowled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his fangs poking through a crack between his lips. Sometimes he really hated being a half demon, especially with the way he looked; more doggish looking than his father, who was a full dog demon. Ironic wasn't it?

Half demons were not as common in little Kyoko as they were in the other areas of Japan. Most demons and humans of the small town basically only married or had children with the members of their own race, although they did intermingle quite well with each other.

Even though half demons were accepted by society as a whole, not everyone was very welcoming of the idea, however very small that group was.

Koga Ookami, who was a fully fledged wolf demon was one of those people who looked down upon Inuyasha for his mixed heritage, and shown it in as many ways possible.

Koga was the head tormentor in Inuyasha's life, but it wasn't just because of Inuyasha being half demon. It was because Kagome Higurashi, his girlfriend, was best friends with Inuyasha.

To get to the point, Koga was extremely jealous.

However, the feeling was mutual.

An almost faraway look made Inuyasha's gold eyes unfocused as he thought about Kagome Higurashi. Ever since he could remember he had always had a crush on her. Everything she did or said when they were together only made him like her more, which over the years had built up.

Her smile, her laugh and her big brown eyes were beautiful and sweet.

But he could never tell her that. He could take on a gang of football players, specifically Koga's teammates without a drop of fear and still limp away proudly. He was terrified of telling a five foot three Kagome about his longtime feelings.

It was oblivious that he was terrified greatly of rejection.

"Inuyasha dear!" called his mother from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes mum?" he answered, opening the door.

"Your father needs to talk to you about something very important before he leaves for his conference tomorrow. Be sure to be home well before dinner, ok honey?" Izyoai informed him, looking up at her tall son.

"What's so important?"

"He wants to tell you himself, dear" she shrugged, frowning up at his bed-head white hair. She sighed and reached up to sooth it down, minding the pointed white dog ears atop his head.

"I think it's about time for another hair cut soon" she observed, noticing how the tips of his hair reached the top of his shoulders.

"I don't need one. I like my hair long, mum" said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, most girls don't like young man with hair as long as theirs. Don't you want a girlfriend?"

"Don't need one" her son grunted.

"Is that because the only girl you want is in a relationship with that Ookami boy?" she inquired, trying to keep a serious face.

"W-w-w" he stuttered, a blush flaming his face. He had been so sure that no one knew of his crush on Kagome.

"Oh, my sweet boy" Izyoai chuckled lovingly, grabbing his face so she could kiss his forehead. Her violet eyes peered knowingly into his own, "I'm your mother and I know things. It's not just a woman's intuition; it's also a mother's instinct. Kagome is such a sweet girl and even when I see you two arguing I can sense something special. You don't have to tell her today or tomorrow how you feel, but you should do it soon, before the chance is lost completely"

The older woman waited for a moment, so that her words of wisdom could sink into his rather thick skull. Inuyasha was so like his father. He just needed a good nudge in the right direction, if not a kick to the ass.

"Now, go on. I don't want to hear you got another detention for being late again" she shooed out her son, smiling at his dazed expression, the red of his blush still apparent on his face.

'Definitely his father's son, alright'

###############################

Kagome sat at the school's entrance with Miroku, kicking her foot and humming a song she heard on the radio that morning while getting ready. Koga had breezed by earlier, having practice first thing in the morning and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"To think, Kagome" piped up Miroku, staring after a pair of eleventh grade girls, "If the girls in high school are hot than the university girls are _even_ hotter"

Kagome's expression was of uncertain amusement at the one track mind of her friend. Thankfully he never groped her or hit on her anymore, especially since he was practically almost her brother in all, but blood.

"Ummmm, Miroku in case you didn't notice, I'm not into girls, so I don't really care"

"Must you destroy my fantasies, Kagome?" he asked, actually sounding disappointed.

*Thud*

"You need to learn when to shut your mouth Houshi" Inuyasha growled, suddenly standing next to a head bowed Miroku.

"Was that necessary Inuyasha?" pouted the black-haired man, rubbing the back of his head and blinking to clear his vision.

"It always is with you perv"

"Inuyasha" the half demon almost cringed at the indignant tone with which Kagome used. With hands on her hips, Kagome addressed him, "Violence doesn't solve everything you know. Besides if you get caught hitting anyone else, you'll have to see Principal Totosai again" she lectured.

"Sorry" he mumbled, not wanting Kagome mad at him.

"Don't apologize to me. You hit Miroku, remember?"

"Fine. Sorry Miroku" he said, not meaning it.

The rather loud chime of the morning bell signaled the start of the day.

"See you guys at lunch" waved Kagome, walking briskly to her first period.

"Yeah, bye" replied Inuyasha lowly, watching her leave.

###############################

Inuyasha was competitive by nature and it was shown in every physical activity he performed, especially when he was up against Koga. Gym was the ultimate battle field for these two rivals, the chance to take on the other without interruption from anyone. Besides no one really wanted to get in the middle of a fight between two demons, well one and a half, save of course the older demons of the school.

Today was the last of the kendo training unit and everyone was paired, preferably with people who had the same strength level as themselves. Unsurprisingly it was Koga and Inuyasha who chose to fight first.

The two seniors squared off, shoulders tensed, and fighting gear covering the stern expressions they both wore.

"The one who scores three strikes will win this match. There are penalties for inappropriate hits and a deduction of points. Ready? Begin!"

Inuyasha took the first step towards his opponent, who took a step back Inuyasha smirked behind his mask.

"What's a matter wolf? Scared of me?"

"Nah, I just can't stand the smell of dog, muttface"

"Keh, yeah ok. You're just a wimpy cub" Inuyasha scoffed as he continued to advance, "What's a matter, am I too demon for you?"

"At least I am a demon. You basically a wannabe" Koga snapped, smacking his jp-stick on Inuyasha's left shoulder, with a fast lunge. Inuyasha stumbled back slightly, grimacing at the hard hit.

"Not demon and not human. How can you fit in? Face it Takahashi, you're nothing"

Another wrack on the left shoulder, caught Inuyasha off guard, causing him to gasp. Koga was now ahead by two points. One more strike and it was over.

'Gotta think of a strategy' Inuyasha thought grinding his teeth and fangs. However, all rational thought left at Koga's next words.

"I bet that's why Kagome picked dating me over you, dog breath. No one wants to be with something that can't decide what it is" provoked the blue eyes male.

Growling menacingly, Inuyasha charged, his wooden sword, raised to hit the wolf demon's head. Koga simply avoided Inuyasha's attack by stepping to the side.

Inuyasha fell face down, wincing as Koga's third and final blow fell across the left shoulder again.

"Match goes to Koga Ookami!" announced the teacher, as everyone cheered for the wolf demon. Taking off his helmet, Koga waved at the crowd of students, a smug smirk stretching his lips.

"Damn" Inuyasha cursed, bringing his fist down on the floor. Pushing himself up, Inuyasha stalked out of the gymnasium, fuming angrily. The moment he entered the boys changing room, he hastily stripped off his kendo equipment and unceremoniously threw it into his locker.

"That dirty, underhanded bastard" he swore profusely, slamming the metal door shut. It wasn't just the fact that Koga won that pissed him off. It was what he said, bringing Kagome into the conversation like that, boiled his blood.

Looking at the clock, Inuyasha saw that it was already two and four period was almost over anyway. Deciding that it would be best if he had some time to himself, Inuyasha left the school.

##############################

"Inuyasha dear, you're home earlier than usual" Izyoai stated suspiciously when he son sat at the island counter in her newly cleaned kitchen, "You didn't get suspended, did you?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha grabbed a green apple from the fruit basket and bit into it.

"Then why are you home so early? Were Miroku and Kagome absent today? Usually you walk with them and don't get back till at least five"

"No, I finished early and the teacher dismissed me" Inuyasha partly lied. Hey, it wasn't like the teacher stopped him from leaving.

"Alright then. Oh your father and I are going to visit your brother and Kagura tonight and we're going out for dinner. Would you like to come with us?"

"Why ya going there?"

"Because they just found out that Kagura is pregnant and want to celebrate" Izyoai replied, almost giddily. Even though Sesshomaru was only her son through marriage, she had been like a mother to the full demon and now she felt like she would now be a grandmother.

"Not a good night to go mum. Night of the new moon, remember?" he pointed out, very glad that he had an excuse to not go out and spend the night with his ice cold brother and fiery sister in law. Honestly dealing with two such extremities would drive anyone crazy.

The night of the new moon was the one time of every month that Inuyasha became completely human. Not wanting people to know about his night of weakness, especially demons like Koga, Inuyasha chose to stay home.

Only a handful of people knew about his secret, his family of course as well as Kagome and Miroku, and they were the only ones who could spend that time with him freely in his home.

"Hmmmmm, perhaps we could reschedule for tomorrow?" Izyoai wondered aloud, drying her hands.

"Hey don't do that on my account. It's not like I can't stay at home by myself" he scoffed.

"I never said that you couldn't Inuyasha" she reprimanded him, batting at one of his ears playfully.

"I just thought that it would be nice to celebrate the fact that there will be a new Takahashi in the family soon"

"Tell ya what. I'll celebrate with everyone when the pup's born, ok mum. I had a crappy day and I just wanna relax tonight. Please, just go with dad and have a good time" said Inuyasha trying to ease the guilt his mother invoked at rescheduling just for him.

"Alright, if you're sure dear" she sighed, grabbing the broom to begin sweeping the tiled floor.

The pointed ears on Inuyasha's head perked up at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Dad's home" he announced off hand as he finished his apple, throwing it into the garbage can that resided by the cupboard. Izyoai sent him a disapproving glare that made her son smile back sheepishly.

The back door to the kitchen opened and in stepped Inutashio Takahashi, the head history professor of the University in Onchi which was an hour away. The Takahashi family was by no means rich, they were of an average middle class family.

"Welcome home, love" Izyoai smiled warmly, abandoning her broom. Mrs. Takahashi went over to kiss her husband. Inuyasha glanced away, not really caring to see how his parents greeted each other.

"Hey dad" spoke up Inuyasha.

"Ah, just the son I wanted to see"

Inutashio nodded towards the living room and everyone made their way over. Inutashio and Izyoai took their seat on the couch, while Inuyasha occupied the comfy chair. Resting his arms on his knees, Inutashio looked his son in the eye, a smile lifting his lips which raised the twin blue demonic slashes on his cheeks.

"Do you remember your great aunt Sakura? Well she got a hold of me yesterday on my way home. She has decided to take it upon herself to pay for your education" pausing Inutashio watched as Inuyasha's amber eyes widened.

This was seriously good news. For a long while Inuyasha had been worried about getting enough money to attend the same University as Miroku and Kagome for next year. Sure, his dad was a professor at the University that they all wanted to go to, but that didn't mean that it was possible to be accepted and pay next to nothing.

"Wow, so wait. You're telling me that I can go to Onchi University and not have to use my money?" Inuyasha asked his excitement barely contained. This meant that he could use his savings from working part time at the dojo to buy his own car! Now, maybe he could purchase something that would really impress Kagome.

Inuyasha was so busy imagining what he could do with all his money that he didn't see the expression on his father's face falter. Izyoai, sensing her husband's uncertainty, placed a small hand on Inutashio's shoulder and called back her son's attention.

"Unfortunately, Aunt Sakura told me that in order for you to receive anything she wants you to also accept her terms"

"Terms? What does that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha questioned becoming suspicious.

"You will be going to the University in Tokyo for the new semester after you graduate"

Silence descended upon the usually warm and comfortable living room.

"Tokyo? But that's practically on the other side of Japan! What is she? Senile?" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, jumping to his feet.

"Calm down Inuyasha and sit down, dear" said Izyoai, surprised at her son's reaction. She had thought that he would be pleased to move away and be independent.

"I'm not going to Tokyo! I'm going to Onchi with my friends! I'm not gonna let some old decrypted hag tell me what to do!" the half demon ranted, clearly not calming down.

"Enough! You heard your mother, sit down!" Inutashio bellowed.

Inuyasha's mouth shut. His father rarely ever raised his voice in the house, but when he did it was wise to just do as he demanded.

"You will not talk about your aunt that way, Inuyasha. The reason she requests that you go to Tokyo is because she wants to make it up to your mother. Your mum wanted to go to school there, but your grandparents didn't have the money. When they asked your great aunt, she refused. She believes that by sending you to Tokyo, she will be forgiven"

"I don't care if she feels guilty it's her fault that she's such a greedy hag. I'm going to Onchi!" Inuyasha declared.

Inutashio rose to his feet like a powerful war lord, who had been challenged. Inuyasha would have backed down if he wasn't as stubborn as his father.

"You have just been provided an opportunity that not many can have, boy. You _will be_ going to Tokyo University _and_ you _will be_ living there with your great aunt _and_ you make something of yourself. That is final" Inutashio growled, empathizing his authority.

Izyoai looked between her husband and her son knowing how much alike their personalities were she already guess how things would turn out.

Badly.

"Fine. I'll go, seeing as how you don't want me here" Inuyasha snapped, turning heel. Half a moment later, the front door slammed shut.

"All that pup does is think of himself. He doesn't want to go to Onchi so he can learn. He wants to go because his friends are going there. Ungrateful whelp. Doesn't he realize that he'll never have a future if he messes around like that?" Inutashio grumbled, pacing back and forth from the chair to the couch.

"I think he's just scared, dear"

"Scared of what, Izyoai? Doing work? Well tough luck, he's gotta put in some effort to get what he wants"

Sighing, Izyoai stood up and reached out to grasp his arm so he would listen to her. Sometimes men (and demons) needed to be guided in the right direction when it came to emotions.

"It's not the work he's scared of. He's scared of. He's scared of losing the people he has here, or to be more specific, Kagome. If he leaves and she stays with that Ookami boy, he might lose any chance he has with her" Izyoai clarified.

"Then he definitely won't have a chance with her, if he doesn't focus on his studies. He's going Izyoai, whether he wants to or not"

Inutashio walked out of the room and headed to the garage, leaving Izyoai in the house so he could cool down.

Izyoai could only shake her head.

#####################################

Please R&R everyone:)

Oh please check out my poll if you have not donw so yet.


	3. Chapter 2: A Fated Game

Hello Everyone and Anybody reading FEUDAL ERA!

I want to thank all of you reading and reviewing my fanfic. I hope that you can continue to enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I may wish I owned this, but alas I do not. *Dramatic sigh*

########################

Chapter 2: A Fated Game

Inuyasha huffed as he walked down one of the main streets in town. He was in full brooding mode, his clawed hands stuffed in his jean pockets, sneakers taking slow measured steps, black baseball cap pulled down enough to shield his glaring eyes from passer-bys.

Today sucked.

Plain and simple.

And it would suck even more so that night; the night he became a weak human.

Inuyasha knew he should head home soon, but he didn't really want to go back yet. He didn't want to talk to his father. He didn't want to hear anything more about stupid Tokyo.

Why couldn't he just stay here?

'It doesn't matter what dad says, I ain't going to live with some wrinkled, bossy bitch' he thought firmly. His steps becoming confident as he made his decision. He was an adult and his father couldn't force him to do anything!

*DumDum DumDum*

Inuyasha looked up from the concrete of the sidewalk, as his ears perked up at the foreign sound, even when under his hat. He listened closely, trying to define where the noise was coming from.

*DumDum DumDum*

Before he knew it, Inuyasha followed the sound all the way down the street to a small and dark alleyway. Sneakers squeaked on the damp stone of the ground.

*DumDum DumDum*

'Sounds like... drums?' he pondered aloud. He stopped walking when he came in front of a tiny shop that looked very much run down. If it were not for the flickering lights hanging in the grime encrusted windows, the half demon would have thought the place deserted.

There was a sign seen anywhere on the building and Inuyasha's interest increased. Raising a hand to knock, Inuyasha was creeped out when the door slowly creaked open.

"Hello?" he called in, carefully taking a step inside.

No one answered.

'Creepy'

The place looked like one of those antique stores, little old ladies liked to go to. The shelves were layered with various objects of unknown use, some more ancient looking than others.

Books ranging from tattered to freshly bound filled a whole section at the back, behind a round clothed table and two wooden chairs.

"Must be one of those kooky people places" he scoffed. He was just about to leave when he heard another beat of drums.

*DumDum DumDum*

The tempo became louder and faster as Inuyasha scanned the room, removing his cap, he continued to try and locate the source of the sound. White dog ears trained on a pile of flat wooden boxes. Curiously, Inuyasha put a hand on one of the boxes, which silenced the strange drumming.

Facial features scrunching up in confession, Inuyasha gently picked up the item to examine it. Etched on the dark wood were words that he couldn't make out. He decided to disregard them since it wasn't something he was thinking to buy.

Someone who was really into that mystical stuff must have carved them to attract attention to his product. The box rattled when he shook it lightly indicating that there were small objects inside.

"What is this? A board game?"

"Yes and no" replied an older female voice.

Startled Inuyasha almost dropped the box, but thanks to his amazing reflexes he caught before it could hit the floor.

A short old woman dressed in robes of red and white stood next to Inuyasha, staring amusingly up at the youth with one brown eye, her other covered by an eye patch.

"Sorry" he apologized though he wasn't sure why he did so, "I was just looking"

The wrinkles on the woman's face deepened when she smiled and easily said, "What can I do for ye today, young man? What is it ye are searching for?"

"Nothing. Just looking"

"Everyone has something they're looking for, whether they know it or not. The purpose of my shop is to assist people in their search"

"Keh, every store has that purpose. That's how they make money" Inuyasha snorted, still holding onto the strange box.

"Yes and no" shrugged the shop keeper, "Come, let me read your palm young one. No charge"

Without waiting for an answer, she shuffled stiffly to the round table. Deciding to humor her and her free offer, Inuyasha put the box back and sat in the chair opposite hers.

"I am Lady Keade, just so ye know, and I am well trained in the ways of fortune telling so ye would do well to listen" she began, alighting a few more candles so that she could see better.

Inuyasha discreetly rolled his eyes.

Settling down in the chair, Keade reached out for Inuyasha's hand and exposed the palm to the light. Stumpy, but strong fingers traced the lines indented in the skin, pausing in their trail every so often as a single brown eye furrowed in understanding.

"This is interesting and very peculiar. It seems as if the Fates have a very special plan for you" she said with a small amount of awe.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ye will go on a journey to a far off place. It will be filled with many trails and obstacles that will shape ye into the man ye will need to be when you return" stated Kaede, moving slowly and stiffly room her cushioned chair.

'The University in Tokyo. Keh. Kinda wished I came here earlier' Inuyasha mentally snorted.

"I know that ye did not come into my shop because ye were an interested passerby. Ye were brought here by a force that ye could not comprehend. Take this with ye when ye leave. No charge" a smile was once again apparent on her ancient face as she handed over the same box that Inuyasha had been looking at previously.

"Why are you just giving it to me? Do I have to return it or something cause I'm not so good with remembering stuff like that" the half demon protested. Honestly he was just looking, he didn't want to buy anything.

"It is yers until ye return it to me or finish with the contents of the box. All I have to say to ye is good luck, child. Oh and the sun is setting, ye better get home quickly"

It seemed like one moment she was there and the next she vanished. However, that thought was shaken off when Inuyasha heard shuffling feet walking behind a closed door. Noticing how dark it was getting outside, Inuyasha stood and started heading for the shop entrance.

*DumDum* came a single beat.

Glancing back, Inuyasha eyed the wooden container on the table. Kaede did say it was free.

"Ah, what the hell"

The sun was nearly set as Inuyasha exited the dim shop, a box tucked under his arm as he made his way back home.

######################

Izyoai giggled as she watched Inutashio struggle to adjust his tie. Despite all his years of somewhat formal wear at the university, ties had always been his downfall. Taking pity on him as she usually did before he went to work, she gently slapped his hands away and expertly knotted it to fit properly.

"It's good to know that you don't need a university degree to a good wife" Izyoai smiled, smoothing out her husband's collared shirt. It was a light hearted joke between the couple that had once been a petty argument between them when they first started dating.

Inutashio smiled down upon his caring wife, thanking whatever gods were listening for the woman who had married him. Without her, he wasn't even sure if he could leave the house without forgiving fifty different things.

"I'm so happy for Sesshomaru and Kagura. Tonight is going to be wonderful" she continued, turning back to the mirror to finish putting up her hair.

"Where did they say we were going?" Inutashio inquired, putting on his black jacket.

"To that new sushi buffet place they just opened in town. Sesshomaru made reservations for seven forty-five, so we need to be there for at least seven thirty" she replied.

"Hmmmm, we'll need to stop by a bank before we go" the full dog demon mentioned almost off-handly.

"Then we should leave now, just in case it's busy. Can you go start the car, dear?"

As Inutashio walked down the stairs, his dress shoes clicking with every step, the front door swung open. His son, Inuyasha, stepped inside closing the door cautiously behind him. Upon seeing Inutashio, Inuyasha became stiff, his face serious and unreadable. Inutashio's expression was very much the same.

"I see you decided to come home-"

"Keh, I live here don't I? At least til I graduate" interrupted Inuyasha angrily.

"Ah, there are Inuyasha. Welcome back honey. Your father and I are going now, are you sure you don't want to come? You can wear your hat to hide your hair when it changes" Izyoai suggested as she descended down the steps.

"No. I only have so much time before I'm forced to leave"

"Stop acting like a spoiled pup! We are sending you to Tokyo for a good reason! Start acting like an adult and we won't have to force you to do anything!" Inutashio roared, snapping at his son's tone of voice.

"Some parent you are! What? Life to difficult for the full demon Inutashio Takahashi with a half breed son?" exploded Inuyasha, shoving past his stunned father to go upstairs, stomping almost childishly on the steps.

Izyoai bit her lip and wanted to comfort her upset husband, but she could tell that now was not the time. Inutashio needed to process his son's anger and he would welcome that distraction in that moment.

"Let's go Izyoai. We don't want to keep Sesshomaru and his wife waiting"

Izyoai watched Inutashio as she grabbed her light cream colored coat to put it on. Inutashio was the first in the car, closely followed by Izyoai on the passenger side. However, just as they were about to back out, a blue car pulled into the driveway beside the Takahashi's vehicle.

Kagome rolled down her window and smiled happily at the parents of her best friend. Izyoai returned the gesture with equal radiance and greeted the younger woman.

"Hello, Kagome. Coming over to see Inuyasha?"

"If that's alright. I know how much it bothers him not to go out on these nights so we rented a movie to watch" Kagome said.

"You're always welcome here sweetheart, but whose we? Is Miroku with you?"

Miroku bend down and waved at Mrs. Takahashi, from beside Kagome.

"Hey Missus T. Got a hot date with Prof T?" Miroku chuckled.

Izyoai looked over and shook her head, "No Sesshomaru and Kagura invited us out to celebrate Kagura's pregnancy"

"Oh my goodness! That's wonderful! Please tell them congrats for us!" Kagome squealed making Izyoai laugh and even putting a smile on Inutashio's face.

"We will. See you when we get back. Just remember that it's a school night, so nothing too wild" Izyoai chuckled as the car continued to pull away.

"Okay goodbye you guys"

Putting the car into park and turning the engine off. The two teenagers grabbed their stuff that consisted of junk food, root beer and the blockbuster video they rented to bring to the house. They dumped their heavy load on the island counter in the kitchen and began to sort through it.

"I'll go get Inuyasha while you put in the movie" Kagome offered, handing the case to Miroku, who took it into the living room.

Walking upstairs, Kagome stopped in front of what was Inuyasha's room and trapped her knuckles on the door.

"Inuyasha? It's Kagome. Miroku and I come bearing many sugary and salty gifts for movie night" Kagome waited for an answer and she grew a little nervous when there was no sound. Opening the down timidly, Kagome turned on the light to look around.

No one was in the room.

'Must be in the bathroom' she concluded and as if to prove her right, the toilet down the hall flushed.

*DumDum*

Caught off guard Kagome nearly jumped a foot in the air. Whirling around to see where it had come from her brown eyes fell on a bar thrown onto the messy bed. It looked so out of place that Kagome's curiosity rose like a wave. Delicately she picked up the odd object to inspect it.

It looked like the kind of thing that would belong in her grandfather's storage room. Grandpa Higurashi owned the family shrine and was crazy for anything mystical or religious.

"You're not going to make my bed are you?"

Kagome turned to give Inuyasha a glare that was more playful than anything. She tossed the box to him none to gently.

"I would be too scared of finding some creatures of unknown origins... or fleas" she teased, Inuyasha's scowl looked more like a pout, as his now violet eyes looked away.

"I don't have fleas" he argued.

Kagome smiled safety as she studied her friend. No matter how many times she had seen Inuyasha change from a half demon to a full human, she could never completely get over it. Gone were his cute dog ears and white hair, fangs and claws to be replaced with black hair and normal human features.

'I wonder. If he could be full human for a short time, could he be full demon too?' she pondered at the back of her mind.

"Movie's starting! Hurry up!" Miroku called from the living room.

"Come on Inuyasha" urged Kagome, instinctively grabbing his hand as she walked, to hurry him along. Inuyasha curled his fingers around hers and followed without much insistence.

###############################

Kagome grimaced at the disgusting antics of her two friends. Currently Miroku and Inuyasha were engaged in a burping contest.

"Bet you five bucks you can't get louder than that, Houshi" challenged Inuyasha, eyes glinting.

"You're on Takahashi!" answered the eager teenager as he popped open another can of root beer.

"How about no" Kagome interjected, wanting to put an end to this madness.

Both males turned to her, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Why don't we do something else?" she continued.

"Like what?"

*DumDum DumDum*

Three sets of eyes peered up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Miroku inquired, appearing a little freaked out.

"I heard that a while ago in Inuyasha's room"

The weirded out expression on Miroku's face twisted into a sly one.

"What were you two doin-"

"It came from this box an old hag gave me" Inuyasha said, cutting off his friend, "I'll get it"

When Inuyasha returned with the strange box, Miroku took it from him to check it out.

"What's inside?" wondered Kagome.

"Don't know"

Miroku's nimble fingers found a tiny catch on the side of the box and popped it open, a loosely rolled up paper fell out onto the carpet. Kagome reached down and picked up the paper, eyeing some of the other things in the box. There were a few small statues. The first one that caught her eye was a figurine of a remarkably detailed bow attached to a quiver of minuscule arrows, mounted upright on a block.

"Looks like an old fashioned board game. Hey, the playing board is a folded map" observed Miroku, pulling the stuff out of the container and setting them on the coffee table, "Some more playing pieces, dice and some...sorta...pink ball"

"Then this must be the instructions" Kagome nodded, putting down the figurine to read the paper. Thankfully the writing was in understandable Japanese.

"Welcome to the Feudal Era, a game where the experiences of the warring states are brought to the present. The objective of the game is to progress through the land of Japan and reach the Bone Eaters Well and call out the name of the game. However, there many obstacles along the path to the well, seeing as how you have the sacred jewel. Many powerful forces wish to attain it at any cost, but the shikon no Tama must not fall into their hands. Keep the jewel safe and take care on your quest" the young woman read.

"Sounds pretty cool, alright, I'll play" said Miroku, laying out the board and selecting a wooden staff as his piece, "You two playing?"

"Sure, I'm usually good at board games" agreed Kagome without much encouragement.

"Keh, yeah, whatever" gruffed Inuyasha, grabbing a piece without looking to put on the spot marked 'start'. Now three pieces were selected; the staff, the bow and a fanged shaped sword.

Kagome carefully read over the rules, while Miroku juggled the dice, waiting to begin.

"Ok, so we roll the dice and after we move, we'll get either a reward an obstacle or a punishment, which will appear in that pink ball. I think we should roll to see who goes first' she instructed.

"Highest number wins" declared Miroku as he threw both dice, landing a two and three.

"Nice one, Miroku" smirked Inuyasha. Kagome gave Miroku a consoling looked and reached out to pick up the discarded dice, but stopped.

The carved staff slid effortlessly five spaces without anyone touching it. No one moved.

"Must be some demonic energy that powers the board" Miroku said, trying to catch a possible answer from thin air.

"No one uses demonic energy for anything anymore, Houshi, not when we have electricity" Inuyasha pointed out.

"But this is an old game, so maybe he's right Inuyasha. Look Miroku, the 'Shikon Jewel" is glowing. What's it say?"

Miroku picked up the jewel and could see wards from inside, yep definitely demonic energy. The script glowed and became very clear.

"Ominous clouds hang over you and yet you will not know. Memories of this day will be lost when the moon reaches its peak until your next turn" recited the eighteen year old, eyebrows furrowed. "Ok so... what do I do?"

"Nothing, just wait till you go next" shrugged Kagome picking up the dice.

A six and a one.

Kagome's piece slid to the appointed place, while Miroku handed the 'jewel' over. The orb was smooth and seemed to glow with its own warmth. Brown eyes gazed patiently into its foggy depths.

"Young maidens should never travel alone. A demon, laying in wait for a meal will attack, but luckily it is only a minor predator who has it's sight on you"

"That's not stalkerish at all" put in Inuyasha.

Unexpectantly he heard a movement in the direction of the kitchen, "Did you hear that?"

"Nice try Inuyasha, but you are not going to scare me," chided Kagome and nudged him, "Your turn"

*Ring...Ring...*

Kagome yelped at the loud ringing of the phone, clutching Inuyasha's white T-shirt tightly.

"What's that about not being scared Kagome?" sniggered Miroku, greatly amused. Inuyasha shot a look from Kagome to Miroku, trying to silence him before he said something to embarrass Kagome.

"Hey, this is the Takahashi house" he greeted with a grunt, "Yeah, he's here Mrs. Houshi. Wanna talk to him? Oh ok. Yeah, I'll tell him. Yep, goodbye" Hanging up the cordless phone, Inuyasha addressed his male friend.

"Your mom wants you to go pick up your dad at the bar"

Miroku sighed, he hated going to the sleazy bar in town, not only were the waitress old and wrinkly, but he hated the fool his father became around the lazy, beer marinated men, who were sometimes too drunk to tell the genders of younger people.

"Can I borrow your car, Kagome?" he asked having tagged along with Kagome when coming here.

"Sure, but I would need a ride home after. I'll go with you and drop you guys off at your house"

"No, I'll go, get my dad and come back to get you. It's a free beer right and not a good thing for young girls to go in" Miroku declined, not wanting his best female friend to be subjected to the drunken old men.

"Ok here you go, just be careful with my baby" warned the raven-haired woman handing over her keys.

"Thanks. See you Inuyasha"

"Bye, Perv. Don't crash or nothing" waved off the half-demon-made-human.

"We could probably continue playing till he comes back" Kagome said after a moment of quiet.

"How long have we been friends, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked randomly. Surprised, Kagome took a second to think about it.

"Since the second grade when you stood up against Mayu when she was picking on me. Why do you ask?"

"Keh, just curious" he humphed, looking away, "I was just wondering if we could always be friends is all"

'Though I want to be something more with you, Kagome' he added mentally. As a way to avoid her penetrating gaze, he tossed the dice and watched as the piece moved to the fourth space from the start.

Kagome, sensing Inuyasha's unease, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She knew of his insecurities, after all, she and Miroku were his only friends and she wanted to ease his fear of being left behind.

She had always cared for him and she even harbored a small crush on him, but seeing as how she was dating Koga she would never tell anyone. Besides she was scared of losing him as a friend if he knew and didn't return her feelings. Ah, the joy of teen drama.

"I will always be there for you just like how you've always been there for me. I'm not going anywhere" she assured him, sitting up to give him a heartwarming smile. A bright blush sprinkled the bridge of his nose, forcing him to find something to distract him from that beautiful and consuming smile. Snatching up the pink ball, Inuyasha read out loud.

"You are clearly not ready for this quest. Some extensive training is greatly needed. When the number three or six appear you may return to the present"

"I think this game is like that _Dungeons and Dragons_ for little kids. There doesn't seem to be alot to it" Kagome said disappointingly.

"Yeah, I'm done with this" Inuyasha agreed.

Wind suddenly blew open the windows forcefully and flew around the room, stirring up everything that was not weighted. Kagome held onto Inuyahsa as the unnatural storm sweeped harshly against her, whipping her hair around.

She hated storms and this was like a hurricane!

"Oh my gods, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, fear overcoming her lovely face, "What's happening!"

"Kagome!" was all Inuyasha shouted back, trying in vain to hold on to her. Kagome tried to get a grip on his arms, but couldn't.

Squinting her eyes, she saw something that made her heart stop and her lungs seize.

Inuyasha's arms were transparent!

Pushing Kagome away, he held up his hands screaming along with the petified woman as they looked like they were being sucked away.

Within seconds he was gone and the wind died as quickly as it had risen.

##############################

Kagome curled up shaking horribly and clutching her hands of her ears, tears cascading down her cheeks. Evidently calming down she slowly opened her eyes to an undisturbed living room. With hesitation she sat up and glanced around the room.

'A dream?' was her immediate thought. She jumped off the couch when something knocked over the kitchen.

"In-Inu-Inuyasha?" she called out shakily.

Another crash.

"Hello?"

Kagome did the smart thing and stayed where she was. Entering a dark room was a bad idea, especially when it was making that much noise.

Staring at the open kitchen door, she waited breathlessly.

From the darkness emerged a giant reptilian bird that walked on razor taloned feet, beady black eyes trained on her. Kagome had never seen a demon so animalistic and the feeling she felt in his presence was dark, primal and hungry.

"Mmmmmmeeeeeeaaaaattttt" it rasped.

After hearing that one word, Kagome did the only thing she could do.

She ran. 

############

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3: The Tayija Family

Hello Anyone and Everyone reading FEUDAL ERA!

Sorry about the late updates on both stories guys. Finals at University are scary and with the upcoming christmas holidays coming, I've barely had an time for writing.

I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. It has struck really close to home for me. My sister moved out half a year ago and she still hasn't contacted me yet. I really miss her so yeah...

Anyway please enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I own dittly squat.

###############################

Chapter 3: The Tayjia Family

A young woman sighed heavily as she looked at the board sign in front of her apartment.

'Coming soon: New Community Centre' it read for all to see. In less than a month, the building would be demolished to make room for a pool and dance room.

In a week, she would have to move her family to a new location and quit her job. Whoever said that life wasn't easy made an understatement. It was frigging downright hard as all seven hells! Everything had gone downhill since the tragic death of her parents and younger brother five years ago.

Thanks to that drunk driver, she had been practically stranded as a college student with her way under aged sister and adoptive brother. Thankfully, the money they inherited, coupled with her job income had provided them with a decent living.

Parking the car on the street, the twenty-seven year old got out, retrieving her groceries from the backseat. Armed with six plastic bags and a jean purse, she made her way to her apartment on the second floor. Setting down her burden on the emerald carpet to fish for her keys, she felt her phone vibrate and start ringing techno music. Grabbing her cell instead, she answered politely.

"Hello, Sango Tayjia speaking. Can I help you?"

"Hello Miss Tayjia. This is Hojo Markhama, from the real estate agency" greeted a boyish male voice. Recognizing the speaker, Sango's face brightened. It was about time they got back to her.

"Hi Mr. Markhama. Any good news?" she inquired, finally getting into her apartment.

"Yes actually, we may have struck gold with this. Have you ever heard of the town Kyoko?"

The name sounded familiar to Sango, but it took a little bit for it to fully register. Kyoko was an hour's drive away from Onchi and was a pretty small town. She had been there twice in her adolescent years, both reasons were due to field trips for religion class to the Higurashi Shrine.

"Of course, it was a little was from here, though" she replied, unloading the bags in the kitchen.

"Well, there's a house for sale that is at least a few thousand yen under your budget and even comes furnished if you wish it. Would you like to make an appointment to view the residence?" Hojo asked.

"What is the earliest we can make it?" she questioned, emptying the meat packages into the proper drawer.

"Ummm. Tomorrow at ten thirty AM. Does that work for you, Miss Tayjia?"

"Perfectly" she agreed. That would work out very well. She would be able to get back before her two siblings returned from school.

"The address is-" Sango scrambled for a pen and a blank sheet, finding the corner of the newspaper clear to write on, "209 Sakura St, Kyoko"

"Ok, thank you Mr. Markhama. I will be there tomorrow, goodbye" Sango said, hanging up the phone, a feeling of relief warming her abdomen. Now there was something else to check off on her list of things to worry about.

Finishing up with the groceries, Sango flopped down onto the couch and reached for the remote. Channels were quickly flicked through before it settled on a kendo match. Sango watched the competitors with a critical eye, having been an athlete since she was old enough to attend school. Being a defensive martial arts instructor on the weekends also made her analytical when it came to sports.

Leaning back, Sango groaned at the pain in her shoulders. Sitting hunched over a stack of papers for seven hours straight really took it out of you. Thank the gods that tomorrow was her day off. Her boss had been very insistent that she got rest, knowing about the various problems plaguing his best employee. His only regret was that Sango would leave by the end of the week. It was hard finding good secretaries for a law firm now days.

'Maybe I can get a job as something more worthwhile in Kyoko' Sango thought with great optimism. Looking up at the digital clock of the DVD player, Sango saw that it was almost quarter to four. Her two siblings would be home soon and would raid the unknown if she didn't put something out before they got home.

Pulling out a bag of ketchup chips, Sango poured half the bag into a giant bowl. Wasn't a lot, but at least they couldn't complain about starvation till supper. Having a weakness for snack food, Sango munched on a handful of chips from the bag before putting it away so she could go change clothes.

###############################

Rin hummed to the music on her mp3 as she walked alongside his older brother, who was trying to snap his fingers and frowning down at his hand. Unable to ignore his scowl, Rin turned her electronical toy off and put the ear buds into her pocket.

"What's wrong Shippo? Did you get another detention?" she questioned with concern. Ever since he started high school two years ago he had been constantly getting into trouble. Rin knew it couldn't simply because of their parents and brother's death, seeing as how that happened a few years previous. No matter close she and Sango were to Shippo, he never explained why he got into so much trouble.

Shippo looked at the black-haired thirteen ear old girl, with a now sheepish grin, which was always so weird to see on his face.

"Just wanted to check something" the sixteen year old shrugged.

"I doubt you'll be able to use your demonic energy, Shippo. Demon's haven't been able to harness it for the last few decades, probably because there is no need for it anymore" Rin stated, remembering the notes she had taken in history last month.

Two years before Rin had been born Mr and Mrs. Tayjia had adopted the abandoned fox kit. Shippo was actually a full-fledged Kitsune, which made a confusing first impression when people saw Shippo pick up his baby sister at the grade school, believing them a couple. However, Rin didn't care what her classmates thought, she could care less about them.

"I know, but I think it's stupid. I mean it's not like it's illegal to use it, so why can't-"

"Because the knowledge on how to access a demon's power has been forgotten and lost over the centuries until it became unimportant to teach" continued Rin, "Besides you would only get into more trouble if you could do fox magic Shippo. So maybe that's a good thing for the sanity of everyone else"

"You gotta work on your pep talk, Rin" Shippo grunted taking bigger steps.

"You're just upset because I'm right' Rin sing-songed teasingly. Shippo punched her lightly on the arm and smirked when she pouted childishly. He was never able to stay mad at her for long.

"Wonder if Sango got my popsicles when she went shopping?" Rin pondered when they walked past their car to the building's entrance. The carpet muffled the sound of their sneakers on the floor, but Rin's music blared from her buds, her mp3 once again playing.

"Honey, I'm home!" Rin called out as the door swung open to the apartment.

"Hey guys!" answered Sango's voice from the living room, "Chips are on the counter if you're hungry!"

"Please be dill, please be dill" Shippo chanted as his pointed ears perked up at the mention of food. Rushing past Rin, who humphed at the red head's rudeness, to get to the counter first, Shippo peered inside the bowl.

Ketchup.

His bushy fox tail lowered a fraction in slight disappointment. Oh well, chips were chips even if they weren't dill pickle.

"Sango? Did you get me- I mean _us_, popsicles?" Rin questioned as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck from behind the couch, her back to the kitchen. Sango's warm brown eyes met matching brown eyes as she tilted her head to see Rin.

"I might have"

"Orange?"

"Is there any other kind?"

Rin squealed and squeezed the older girl tighter, "Thank you!"

"They're for after supper" Sango said indifferently when she was released.

"But that's two hours away" Rin groaned, slumping on the couch's back.

"I said there was chips" Sango shrugged, watching the next kendo fight.

"Yeah, about that" Shippo began, plopping down on the chair, licking his clawed fingers, "They kinda disappeared"

Rin groaned louder and more dramatically than before.

"Now I really will starve!"

"Tell you what, hon. Do your homework and you can have two popsicles after we eat" Sango offered before scowling at Shippo, who snatched up the remote. A flurry of footsteps and a slammed door announced her quick absence.

"Don't you have any homework Shippo?" Sango addressed her young brother, hoping that if he and she could go back to her show.

"Nope. Sorry sis, but from now till five it's Family Guy time" Shippo smirked. Sango simply growled, sounding very much like a certain thirteen year old.

####################################

The small family of siblings sat the kitchen table, eating burgers and home cooked fries. Rin chattered happily about the aced history quizzes she got back that day, Sango smiling proudly at the eighth grader's excitement. The only class Rin was passionate about was history and ancient civilizations.

"I was so nervous about the second last question on my first quiz though and when I saw it, I had full marks!" Rin finished, squirting ketchup on her salt fries.

"Awesome Rin, mum would have been proud. She always knew you would be an A student" congratulated Sango, before turning her attention to Shippo, who was on his second burger and eating with great gusto.

"What about you, Shippo? Doing anything in drama lately?"

Shippo swallowed and answered off handily before returning to shovel down his food.

"Not really. Since Mrs. Tibiki knows I'll be leaving soon, she could only give me written assignments"

"Makes sense. By the way I get a call today" Rin said Shippo's attention snapped to their legal guardian, "I may have found a house in Kyoko and I'm going to check it out tomorrow. So afterward we're going to start packing. By Friday we need to be ready to leave"

Both teens nodded in understanding and back to the meal, a little quieter than normal.

##############################

Sango turned down Sakura Street, eyeing the time on her watch. She was late by about twenty minutes, but it wasn't like it was her fault. Not only had she travelled for an hour to reach the town, she also had trouble locating the correct street.

"205... 207... 209" she muttered under her breath, pulling up beside the curb, behind a small blue Pries. Gathering her jean purse, sunglasses and keys, Sango got out of the vehicle and walked up the pathway to the house. Looking around, Sango noted how well kept the front yard was with freshly mowed grass and neat flower beds. The outer appearance of the house was decent, although there was a touch of it being touched.

"Ah, Miss Tayjia. Good to see you. Hopefully, you found your way here easily" greeted a mousy-haired man from the white-washed door, stepping out to shake her hand.

"Somewhat" she answered curtly, briskly returning his handshake. She was eager to view the rest of the house. After all it would be nice to live somewhere other than an apartment where you could hear floating voices of an arguing couple in the early hours of the morning.

Hojo was indeed a good real estate agent, Sango concluded as she was escorted inside, and through all the rooms she could tell that someone had recently come to clean the house, trying to make it presentable, but it was oblivious that no one had spent a prolonged amount of time inside for years. The furniture had taste, the young woman had to admit for not being used in so long. The air of the various spaces in the house was stable, although all it needed was some airing out.

"The grade school is a few blocks down and the high school is on the other side of town, about a twenty to thirty minute walk from here" finished Hojo as they re-entered the front entrance.

"This house is just what I'm looking for, thank you Mr. Markhama. I can start paying for the rent right away" nodded Sango as they started to make the proper arrangements on the way to her car.

"Please, feel free to call and let us know how the house is working out. Good day, Miss Tayjia"

"I will, good-bye" she waved, starting up the vehicle.

Sango's brown eyes gazed into the rearview mirror, at the house that seemed no more different than the other buildings that lined the block. Lips twisted into a calculating and thoughtful line. Why was 209 Sakura such a cheap place to rent?

Oh well, perhaps it was just fate no one else had snatched it.

############################

Rin carefully placed her precious books at the bottom of the last box on her floor, stretching when she put them down. She had quite the collection and there were a few that weighed quite a bit. She nodded in satisfaction when she scanned her room for anything she might have missed.

"Clear" she announced to no one in particular, "Now what did I do with the tape? Oh yeah Sango was using it"

Said woman was in her own bedroom, curled up against the wall, a photo album cradled in her hands. She had come across the album under the bed and had opened it. Inside were pictures of a far off time when their family had all been alive and healthy. Sango smiled at the picture of her pregnant mother and gleefully beaming father, on the first page.

Flipping through it, images flashed in her mind.

Shippo's first birthday.

Her first day of kindergarten.

Kohaku giving baby Rin a badly wrapped Christmas present.

Rin napping peacefully.

Her dad standing beside her on the soccer field.

Shippo blowing bubbles with Kohaku on Easter.

Dozens of other occasions filled the pages.

Tears spilled down cheeks and onto the plastic covering of a family portrait. It was the last picture they had all taken together. She missed them so much and wished for nothing more than to have them back. She knew how proud her parents and brother would be of Shippo and Rin if they were here.

Sango was so distracted by her overwhelmed feelings that she didn't acknowledge the two other concerned people in the room. She was startled when a pair of arms enclosed over her own. Rin knelt next to Sango, shifting her arms, to accommodate the new position Shippo simply patted her shoulder and sat cross-legged on her other side.

None of them said anything. There was no need to, the closeness they all shared comforted them as they over looked the album again. Although after a few moments, the silence was broken into something more light hearted.

"Awwww. Shippo was so cute" Rin gushed at the miniature version of the fox demon, "What happened?"

"Having to put up with you" countered Shippo, mock snarling which made Sango laugh.

"Alright, stop it before I have to put you in a corner like toddlers" she chuckled, wiping her cheeks, "I need ice cream from Yoko's. How about you guys?"

"Agreed"

#############################

"Wait. You actually got a renter for the old Takahashi house?" asked Tarmu, a co-worker of Hojo's.

"Yeah, to this woman named Sango Tayjia. One look at it and she was sold" Hojo replied, pouring himself another cup of coffee. Fellow employees surrounded the table, Hojo sat in, looking at him with admiration and respect.

The Takahashi house had been on the market for over eight years. Ever since the hype up of some mysterious disappearance. The towns people mostly steered clear which made the agency have to hire people to clean it up and deem it presentable. No one could understand why the house never sold and to be honest, it was mostly forgotten.

That is until Hojo accomplished the impossible.

"We'll just have to wait and see how long it lasts through"

Everyone turned to the old man who leaned against the counter, his arms crossed, calculating eyes resting on the group.

"What do you mean Hiku?" asked one of the women, confused.

"People believe the house is haunted"

Silence was broken by the laughter of everyone, Hojo's the loudest.

"Haunted? I doubt it, you're getting senile in your old age, Hiku" chuckled Hojo.

"You'll see, kid. Some houses just aren't meant to be lived in" Hiku said mysteriously, looking down into his swirling cup of brewed coffee.

###################################

Please R&R:)

I will update A HANYOU'S STORY ASAP I just have to rewrite some parts of it.


	5. Chapter 4: The Takahashi House

Hello Everyone and Anyone Reading FEUDAL ERA!

Hey guys sorry for not updating in so long, it's been crazy in my life lately. I swear there is a TV pitching team of gods that love to mess with my life and every week they come up with something to make me miserable.

I promise to update soon this time.

Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Dude if I owned anything in this fanic and made money than I could pay for a new car and to go through university.

######################################

Chapter 4: The Takahashi House

"Are we almost there?" Shippo asked from the passenger seat, his head pressed against the glass of the window.

"Does it look like we're there? Would I be still driving if we were there?" Sango questioned back, rolling her eyes exasperated. Honestly the annoying question had, almost cliché-like, been asked several times in the last half an hour. Surprisingly, Rin was fairly quiet in the back seat, most likely listening to her beloved mp3 player or asleep.

"Maybe" Shippo answered in his own smart ass way, "I'm bored San" he complained.

"Then do something to entertain yourself" she suggested a little curtly, turning on the radio, "Without making annoying sounds to bug me"

Shippo huffed and leaned his chair back, narrowly missing Rin's leg, to stare at the felt covering inside of the car. He would have played with his DS if it didn't already die or listened to his music if it wasn't packed away. Now that he had nothing to concrete on, he felt extremely restless.

"There's Kyoko up ahead", Sango announced a few moments later excitedly, just as anxious to stretch her legs as her brother was. The reaction to her announcement was instantaneous from the two teens. Rin and Shippo eagerly stared out the windshield, but seemed to deflate at the small looking town. It looked even smaller than Onchi and that was barely classified as a city.

"Ok, so yeah, it's not a big town, but it's nice and it has some places to shop and hangout on and it even has a Shrine" Sango explained, a little nervously when she saw the identical unimpressed expressions of the others.

"Since when are we super religious?" Shippo inquired sarcastically.

"Let's just give Kyoko a try, ok. The house is nice and cheap enough that we can save some money for other things" the young woman reasoned, turning down Sakura St.

'At least I didn't get lost this time' she inwardly sighed in relief.

"Yeah ok Sango" the other two agreed non-committal.

"Geeze, thanks for the enthusiasm you guys" said Sango as they got out to unload some of their stuff.

They didn't have much baggage so unpacking the back seat and truck was easy. The rest of their belonging wouldn't arrive until the day tomorrow, so they had only brought what they would need for two days. The house echoed as the family of three trekked inside.

Since Rin and Shippo had never seen the house before, they just stood and looked around the furnished living room. Sango picked up the blue cooler and went straight to the kitchen.

"There is four rooms upstairs. You can choose which one you want before we go grocery shopping" the eldest Tayjia offered from the other room.

Carrying their bags up the stairs, the two inspected the rooms. These two were furnished as well, although very basically. One room even had a bookcase which made Rin believe that it was destined to be hers.

"Maybe this won't be so bad" Rin stated happily, throwing her back pack onto the bare bed, looking around dreamily. This was a lot bigger than the room she had in the apartment and Sango had even said that they were allowed to paint the walls if they wanted.

"You aren't that hard to please, are you Rin?" Shippo raised a brow at his sister.

"Not really" she answered, unzipping her bag to begin organizing.

"Wow" he snorted, leaving the room to claim his own 'territory'. The master bedroom he decided to let Sango have. Even though he wasn't thrilled to live in a small town, he wasn't mad at his guardian. She was only trying to care for them and he could tell that being in Kyoko didn't really seem like the place she wanted to be either.

Now Shippo was down to two choices which didn't really matter to him. So he just wandered into the one closet to him. He didn't even bother to inspect the area as he up ended his own bag on the bed. Clothes tumbled out, with his mp3 and other objects he had stuffed inside.

"Shippo, did you hear anything strange a few minutes ago?" Rin asked a little timidly from his doorway. Shippo gave her a no-why-are-you-hearing-voices look that answered her question easily.

"I thought I heard drums" she clarified, fidgeting slightly.

"Probably just a neighbor" shrugged the Kitsune, "Come on, it's not like drums aren't that uncommon, Rin"

"I know that! But it sounded like it was coming from my room" she finished, looking over her shoulder and down the hall.

"What do you want me to do? Check it out?"

She nodded embarrassedly.

"How old are you again?"

"Please, Ship? It really freaked me out" begged the girl, unfairly using the 'puppy pout'

Shippo groaned. As much as he teased and argued with Rin he could never resist his baby sister's pleading or use of his nickname. Without replying he walked over to the room, Rin following behind. She waited on her bed while Shippo opened each of her dresser drawers and closet.

Nothing.

"Like I said, probably a really loud neighbor"

"Maybe, you're right. Sorry" she apologized looking ashamed. Taking pity on her, he gave Rin a one armed hug.

"It's ok to get freaked out when you're getting used to a new place" he said in a soft tone, effectively comforting Rin. She hugged him, nodding.

"Thanks Ship" she mumbled.

"You troublemakers ready to go yet?" Sango shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah" Shippo yelled back, nudging Rin to get off the bed. "Don't worry about hearing drums, sis. Just close that window and you won't hear anything"

################################

For the rest of the day, Rin had completely forgotten about anything weird happening in her bedroom at home. Sango had been right about the people of Kyoko, most of them seemed quite pleasant and she had already made friends with the owner of the bookstore. They stopped to check out the local schools and to get a pizza for supper, since they were too exhausted to cook despite all the groceries Sango had purchased.

However, the moment she was about to turn off the light she froze like a deer caught in headlights.

*DumDum DumDum*

Before Rin knew it, she was outside Sango's room. She knocked softly as she opened the door. In the dim room, Rin could make out the outlined shadow of Sango sitting up.

"Rin?" Sango asked groggily, squinting at the light shining in the hallway, "Whazztz a matter?"

"Is it ok if I slept in here tonight, San?"

Instead of answering vocally. Sango shifted over to make room for her little sister, who climbed on gratefully. It was silent with a few small snores coming from Sango as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Still, Rin couldn't quite fall asleep.

"San?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you do when you're scared of something, but you don't know what it is?"

"Face my fears. Think of someone you want to protect and do it" Sango replied mumbling something about spiders.

"Face my fears" Rin repeated to herself.

'Tomorrow, I'm going to find who or what is making that noise' she thought with a strong sense of determination. No longer feeling anxious Rin happily snuggled closer to her sister.

##################################

The next day it rained, or to put it more accurately, it was pouring. Water dripped from the eavesdrops and the window were spotted with droplets. Shippo traced the lines of liquid that trailed down the outside of the glass, with a single clawed fingertip. Rin was upstairs in her room and Sango was busy talking to her cell phone, since the phone line wasn't connected yet. A heavily red inked newspaper was on the table open to the classifieds.

"Yes, I just moved to town and I am currently looking for employment... Oh you're done hiring? Ok... ok... Thank you... bye" she hung up, "Ahhhhh! You would think that at least some_one_ would be hiring, but nooooo"

She angrily picked up the pen and viciously crossed out the meat market advertisement.

"I'm done! I need to break before I toss my phone out the window" she declared, sitting beside Shippo, arms crossed. It should be a crime to have such a good resume and not be able to use it, Sango concluded to herself rubbing her temples.

"No luck?" Shippo inquired much to Sango's irritation. She knew how much of a smart aleck her brother was when he was bored.

"What was your first clue?" she glared.

"Jeeze, sorry for asking"

"Hey, Sango?" called Rin, hallway down the stairs.

"What Rin?"

"Do we have an attic?"

Sango thought for a moment. When Hojo had shown her the house, he had told her that there was a closet door that lead up to an attic in the linen closet beside the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we go see what's up there?" she questioned, sounding excited.

"Ummm" Sango looked over at Shippo, who shrugged, "One minute"

The stairs leading up to topmost floor of the house were dusty and creaked in protest as the three siblings climbed up, Sango was the first to reach the top and she immediately searched for a light switch which thankfully worked.

Piles of cardboard boxes filled the vast room, along with some old furniture. A few square windows lined the wooden walls, bathing the middle of the floor in pale light.

"What's all this?" the youngest girl wondered aloud, peering into the closest box which was filled with faded shirts covered in a layer of dust.

"Junk left behind" Shippo stated, reading the writing on another box.

I ash Taka hi

The box seemed as if it had suffered water damage, but whatever it contained probably wasn't very important. Sango moved about the attic. She cracked a small smile as she passed open boxes that had brands and logos she recognized from her own teen years in the nineties.

"Check this out, a VCR" Shippo exclaimed, "How the heck did people live without DVDs?"

"What the heck is this?" asked Rin from the other side of the attic, as she held up a cassette tape.

"The grandpa of the CD, hon. You need a stereo with a cassette player" Sango piped up.

"Didn't dad have a bunch of these?"

"Yeah, mum had some too. She liked David Bowie the most" nodded Sango.

"Who?" both Shippo and Rin asked.

"Never mind" waved off the oldest Tayjia.

*Ring...Ring...*

That's gotta be the door bell. I'll be back in a sec" announced Sango leaving quickly to answer the front door. Rin turned back to the box she was inspecting and lifted the objects out until she reached the bottom. Her small hand came in contact with something else that was inside. She pulled out a small flat bar with engraved writing. Rin's brown eyes widened in awe when she recognized some of the ancient characters. Being the history buff that she was, this was a very appreciated find.

Feudal Era read the markings.

Curiosity overriding any other possible emotion forced the young teen to search for a way to open the container. Discovering the thatch helped Rin to open the lid. It was some kind of board game.

"Ship, wanna play a game?" she inquired, reading the instructions inside.

"What game?"

"Feudal Era"

################################

"Hello, may I help you?" Sango greeted, opening the front door. A tall man dressed in a police officer uniform stood outside, smiling pleasantly. He was very handsome Sango noticed with a small blush. Black hair that was possibly shoulder length was tied back in a dragon-tail and deep violet brown eyes that prompted a smile from the young woman.

"Oh no. I just came to welcome you to the town of Kyoko. I'm officer Miroku Houshi" he said, holding out his hand, while tripping on the door step. Sango, stunned looked down at where Miroku's hand ended up. Right on the left side of her chest. Neither adult moved for a split second, until Sango slapped his hand away.

"Please forgive me, my lady. It was an accident" the officer apologized, although Sango guessed that it wasn't an 'accident'. However, he was a part of the police and it might not be a good idea to be on foul terms with him.

"May I ask you something officer?"

"Of course"

"Is it normal for you to personally greet new citizens? Or is there another reason for you being here?" the woman questioned brushing some stray hair from her ponytail out of the way.

The smile on Miroku's face dimmed slightly and his eyes softened, which concerned Sango slightly.

"Actually no, but I wanted to see who moved to this particular house. My friend Inuyasha used to live here before he mysteriously disappeared and another one of my friends had a traumatic experience that same night. I don't know what happened, no one does but her. So the old Takahashi house has been labeled a wonderment. I guess you could say that I was curious about seeing who had the courage to move here" he explained.

'Good looks and brains can't co-exist can they?' Sango mentally sighed.

Mysterious disappearance?

Surrrrreeeeee. He most likely ran away. Maybe it was some unspoken rule for every small time town to have a creepy house that everyone tried to stay away from.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if you will excuse me, I have to get back inside. My younger brother and sister need my help" she practically lied, wanting to bid this officer farewell.

"Alright, that's fine. Good day, Miss..."

"Tayjia" she answered waving good-bye as she closed the door, shutting him outside.

"I love when they play hard to get" Miroku chuckled, making his way through the rain to the blue and white vehicle.

Sango peered through the window to make sure Miroku left, before heading stairs. Irritated with the stray hair that once again fell in front of her eyes, Sango made a detour to the bathroom to brush her chestnut hair back into a high ponytail.

"I can't wait till the rest of my stuff get s here. I miss my straighter" she moaned dramatically.

Sango found Shippo and Rin sitting cross-legged on a crinkled ring, around what looked like a game. Rin glanced up and smiled at her sister, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Want to play Sango? We haven't started yet"

Sango's eye crinkled as she returned a wide grin, but her nose scrunched up at the idea of sitting on a grimy floor. The two teens' were dusty and smeared dirt clung to their socks, making Sango wince. She wasn't looking forward to doing laundry.

"Only if we go downstairs and you troublemakers change" she requested sternly, hinting heavily that they should do what she asked right away. Rin and Shippo exchanged sheepish looks and picked up the pieces.

A little while later, Sango, Shippo and Rin crowded around the island kitchen counter with a few bowls of assorted chips and salted peanuts, setting up the game. Shippo dumped the playing pieces on the marble designed surface as Sango laid out the thick papered board. As soon as the board touched the counter, three pieces; a staff, a sword and a bow, zipped over to random spaces like they were magnetized. Shippo stared down in surprise and Sango lifted a corner of the paper up to peer underneath.

"Ok that's weird" observed Sango, eyebrows furrowed.

"What is?" asked Rin, tearing her eyes from the instructions, "Hey, don't pick my piece! That's bad luck"

"We didn't, the game... must have" Shippo replied in confusion.

"Must be an older game with some left over demonic energy" offered Sango in consideration.

Rin nodded, accepting that thought. After all, at one point, before technology become a major factor in both human and demon society, demonic energy and maybe a little holy magic powered most things.

"Stupid game has demonic energy, but I don't" the Kitsune grumbled childishly. Sango tried to remove the sword from the fourth space to the start, but found that it didn't budge.

"Guess we'll have to play around them. Ok, well at least there's three other pieces" Sango half shrugged. The remaining wooden objects consisted of a spinning top, a boomerang and a flower. Cinnamon brown orbs narrowed, meeting emerald green.

"Boomerang! Called it!"

"Boomerang! Called it!"

Two pairs of hands fought over the claimed piece, Shippo being mindful of his claws.

Rin rolled her eyes at the immature display before her, 'And they're suppose to be my role models'

"Shippo, if you don't let go, I'll take away your mp3 and DS" Sango threatened, gritting her teeth.

"I'm not bowing down to your terrorist demands!" Shippo exclaimed making a mental note to hide said possessions. Sango gave one final tug and fell to the floor, taking Shippo with her. The boomerang piece was clutched tightly in her hand and she held it triumphantly, pushing her brother off of her. Knowing that Sango had won fair and square, he gave up and picked the other less girly piece left, the spinning top.

"And Rin's the flower. So what do we do Oh Reader of the Instructions" joked Sango now in a cheerful mood. It didn't take Rin long to explain the directions and objectives of the game, they seemed fairly easy.

"How about we go from youngest to oldest?" Rin suggested which was agreed by the others. That was how they always played much to Sango's annoyance.

Cupping the dice, Rin gave them a good shake and let them slide from her palms.

A five and a two.

Sango passed the pink jewel over and Rin eagerly awaited for the award or punishment.

"Wolves can be evil brutes and those of a demonic nature can be even more savage... Ummmm ok so are the rewards like fun facts?" she asked no one in particular.

Grrrrrrrr

The rumble of a deep-throated growl resonated in the clean kitchen.

"Shippo? W-w-was that you?" she stammered, a cold wave of unexpected fear rolled over her. Shippo shook his head, his eyes wide as dinner plates as he stared over her head.

Slowly she turned around and there crouched in the doorway were canines bigger than any domestic dog she had ever seen. Their coats were a blackish brown and the course fur was mangy. Paws as large as frying pans were tipped with claws longer than Shippo's, their razor sharp fangs yellowed. Several pairs of beady eyes peered back at the humans and Kitsune, hungrily and cruel.

"What the fuc-"

"Quiet Shippo. Don't make any sudden movements" warned Sango, inching her hand over to grab something that would fend off the wolves. Her trembling limb enclosed on the handle of a cleaver from the knife rack.

'I don't know what's going on, but I have to protect Rin and Shippo' Sango's eyes roamed around the room. Maybe she could scare them, but what if that provoked the wolves more? She needed to get her siblings some place safe first.

"Guys, I want you to get into the pantry, now" she ordered.

"But San"

"Just do it"

Thanks to all the training she had received in sports and martial arts, Sango leapt over the counter, swinging the cleaver in a wide arch which momentarily startled the canines. Shippo had to shove the petrified thirteen year old to the pantry and stood guard at the door in case Sango needed access to the safe room.

"Wolves... wolves... just like what that jewel said" cried Rin hysterically as she heard the snarls and grunts of the animals attacking her sister.

It was too much of a bizarre coincidence to be unrelated.

Feudal Era was obviously not an ordinary board game.

##################################

Please R&R:)

More reviews help motivate me and no this is not blackmail or anything, I'm just saying.


	6. Chapter 5: Return

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading FEUDAL ERA!

I really hope you guys have been enjoying the story, however long the updates may take. Life tends to get in the way and finding time is like stumbling upon a cavern of gold.

Please enjoy the new addition.

Oh by-the-by I will start asking questions at the end of each chapter. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but it would be awesome if I can read what you have to say:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

#################################

Chapter 5: Return

The twenty-six year old kept up a good front as she held off the wolves who had invaded her kitchen. The cleaver she held was stained with reddish brown blood and the wolves seemed less willing to deal with such a violent meal. The largest of the beasts gave two short barks and the pack eagerly retreated to the living room. Sango raced to the other room when she heard the sound of broken glass. They had gotten out by smashing into the bay window.

The young woman panted, sweat trickling down her neck as she calmed from her adrenaline rush. Never before had she done such a crazy thing.

Managing to catch her breath, Sango dropped the cleaver into the sink and quickly ran to the pantry, wrenching the door open. Rin curled up beside Shippo, hiding her face in his shirt. Shippo's tensed features relaxed at the sight of the unharmed Sango.

"See, brat. Told you she'd beat 'em" Shippo smirked, nudging his little sister.

"Yeah, it's ok Rin. They're gone now sweetie" she reassured, kneeling down to the terrified girl's level.

Rin hugged her big sister and gave a hiccupped apology. Sango soothed Rin's black hair and returned her embrace, thankful they were both alright.

"We should call someone about those wolves" Shippo said, standing up. The oldest Tayjia gave her brother a small thoughtful frown as she helped Rin stand up.

"And what are we going to tell them? A pack of demon wolves magically appeared in the house while we were playing some board game we found in an attic?"

They all left the small cramped room and filed into the kitchen. The game sat innocently on the island counter, mocking the shaken Tayjia family.

"We should put it away" Sango sternly said.

"How are we gonna put it away when the pieces won't move from the paper?" Shippo asked, agreeing with Sango.

"We can just stuff it in the box" Sango replied.

Rin glanced at the open instructions and her puffy eyes narrowed. Snatching them up, Rin read a section she had missed before because it was on the flipside of the back.

"Travelers should know that a journey cannot end halfway. Once the players' pieces are placed on start, they have committed themselves to participate. In order for the changes made by the Shikon no Tama to disappear, the game must be completed. Failure to do so will result in danger" read Rin, forcing her siblings to listen.

"So basically what you're saying is that we _have_ to keep playing or something really bad is going to happen?" exclaimed Shippo bristling. Rin nodded.

"I don't believe this" he stated angrily.

"Shippo, after what just happened, I don't think we should ignore this" Sango countered reluctantly. She had fought the demon wolves and knew how very real they were. She didn't like it, but what should they do?

"We'll just hurry through the game. The well isn't that far, we just have to roll high numbers" Rin tried to reason.

"Fine" Shippo was outnumbered and he knew better than to mess with demon magic.

Hesitantly picking up the dice, the Kitsune tossed them and was relieved to get a five and six. The spinning top slid effortlessly across the paper board as three pairs of eyes anxiously watched. The Shikon jewel glowed from its position on the counter, ready to reveal what would happen next.

Shippo looked as if he wanted nothing more than to throw the jewel across the room, but he withheld from doing so. Taking a deep breath he read out the cryptic message.

"Just as in the animal kingdom, there are some demon species where the female is the most deadly"

"Does this mean that another demon will appear?" Rin asked nervously, moving closer to Sango.

"I think that we should get of the house" Shippo sternly suggested, his orange tail bristling.

"But if we do that than people will get more involved and we'll be out in the open" said Sango shutting down the sixteen year old, "Rin stay close to me and Shippo grab that broom. We have to be somewhat prepared"

Shippo, Rin and Sango stood back to back so nothing could surprise them. Armed with kitchen knives, a broom and a frying pan, the Taiyjas were ready for what might appear next. Rin's hands shook as they clutched the black handle of the silver pan. She could have sworn she sensed something moving above her. Brown eyes glanced up, but there was nothing, just a white ceiling and light.

The three stood there for quite a long time and the tension in the room slowly dissipated. No sounds, but the rain hitting the windows could be heard and there were very few creaks coming from upstairs that could just be the house settling.

"Maybe it was a dud?" Rin offered, breaking the silence.

"I don't know" Sango's eyes drifted from side to side, searching for any betraying movement.

"I smell it... I can smell the jewel... and the humans who guard it" slithered a raspy voice. Rin yelped and tightened her grip on the panhandle.

"I wait the Shikon Jewel!"

The ceiling exploded and a hybrid monster floated above the trio, salivating from her maniple jaws. The demon was the mixture of a six armed woman from the waist up and a giant centipede downward. She laughed manically and twisted over the game lain out of the counter, her body as flexible as the insect she half was.

Shippo growled and in an act of both bravery and foolery, snatched the jewel before the demon woman could touch it. She didn't seem to like that and hissed, swiping at the Kitsune with two taloned hands.

"I must have it! I must have it!" she chanted with shrieks as Shippo nimbly dodged her.

"Shippo!" Rin shouted rushing in to bang her heavy weapon on the centipede's tail. Sango followed her little sister's lead with her sharp kitchen knives. She cut off the wiggling legs.

The monster howled in pain and momentarily focused on the humans attacking her lower half. Her tail slashed out, knocking into the young whelp with the cookery pot. The adult female cried out in rage and tried to slice through the thick armor, but failed.

"I will kill the whelp, if you do not hand it over" Mistress Centipede threatened circling around the smallest creature in the room, her clawed hands grabbing Rin by the neck, digging slightly into the soft skin.

Shippo and Sango froze, too scared to move.

"I hate bugs, especially big ugly ones like you" stated a gruff voice.

There, standing in the semi destroyed doorway was a man with rather strange features that marked him easily as a half-demon. He wore billowing red robes that looked heavy and his posture seemed relaxed for someone witnessing a demon attack.

"This had nothing to do with you, half-breed" Mistress Centipede spat angrily, tensing her hands tighter around the child.

"It is my business when creepy hags piss me off. A demon should know the danger of messing with a Inu Youkai" the half dog demon snapped, his legs moving into a fighting stance, his claws flexing and his fangs bared in challenge.

Mistress Centipede could sense the power the dog pup had, even when it was suppressed by this strange new world. She dropped the human brat to the floor and curled her tail, preparing to spring at the half-breed.

Sango snatched her little sister from where she had been cast aside and dragged her over to the counter where Shippo was, guarding the game board.

The two new demons launched at the other, claws clashing in a fury of slashes and swipes. Snarls and hisses filled the air and the unbroken window of the kitchen boomed along with the force of the sounds.

"Worthless hanyou!"

"I'll show you worthless!" the dog demon exclaimed. Shippo's eyes widened with awe as a yellow light engulfed the man's left hand. Demon energy! The half-demon could harness his own energy!

"Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!"

##############################

Inuyasha smirked down at the remains of the centipede hybrid and brought his bare calloused foot down on a piece of the rib cage, breaking the bones. Thanks to his claw technique, the demon hadn't been that difficult to finish off.

"So much for a half-breed, huh?" he scoffed, before he stumbled a little on his feet.

'The hell?' he cursed mentally. Why did he feel so much weaker than he did before? A small attack like that wouldn't have drained him so quickly. Could it be because he was no longer in the feudal era that his energy was so low?

The dog eared head snapped up and scanned the room with golden eyes. In the corner there were two human females and a young Kitsune, but his eyes past over them. Amber orbs rested on the board game sitting on the counter island, which looked so out of place in the war torn room. The bits of broken bone crunched as Inuyasha made his way to the counter. The long bangs covered his eyes and his expression was unreadable from the other occupants' point of view.

The tanned hand reached out to grasp the two dies, but his hand stopped short as he saw the blessed black spots on the one die.

Six.

He was home... out of the feudal era... back in the present.

So in shock was he, that Inuyasha didn't notice the other three pick up their weapons. It wasn't until he felt the sharp tip of a kitchen knife at the back of his neck that he was brought back from his wondering thoughts. It was the woman, who held the weapon, a fearsome glint in her eye.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" she demanded, sounding much like a mothering demoness. However, Inuyasha's nose could smell the fear that was thinly veiled by anger.

"Keh, put that down, wench and then maybe, I'll tell you"

"I'm not an idiot" she snapped, "I've been through hell in the past hour and you expect me to listen to you after what you did to that monster?"

"Fine then, bitch" he growled, annoyed at her attitude, "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I was trapped in the game until someone rolled a three or a six. Since I'm here now, someone did"

Surprise washed over the woman's face and she lowered the knife, slowly.

"You're that boy the cop said disappeared ten years ago. So then, it was because of the game you disappeared?"

Inuyasha simply nodded, his face suddenly looking solemn.

Ten years.

Ten years he had been gone, ten years he had spent surviving from day to day, ten years since he had seen his friends and family.

"Do you know what happened to the couple who lived here before, Inutashio and Izyoai Takahashi?" he asked. He knew his parents didn't live here anymore, his nose didn't lie, but perhaps they were still around?

"No, as far as we know the house has been abandoned for years" the woman replied unable to look the half-demon in the eye. She had a feeling that whoever lived here previously had left the house, having no intention of ever coming back.

"Keh, I'll need your phone then" he stated, crossing his arms. If they didn't know anything, then he would have to get a hold of someone else.

"Rin, could you get my cell?" the woman asked the girl. The teenager timidly nodded and nimbly ran into the living room.

The Kitsune only stared in wide eyed awe at Inuyasha a question apparent on his lips.

"What are you looking at runt?" questioned Inuyasha, prompting the Kitsune to respond with a short retort.

"I'm not a runt, old man!"

"Old man! Do I look old to you?" Inuyasha snarled dangerously.

"No, you just look stupid" the Kitsune shot back.

"Be quiet Shippo. I don't think this guy is someone you want to mess with" the woman interrupted, frowning down at the Kitsune, who was a head shorter than herself.

"Better listen to her Shippo," Inuyasha smirked, "Unless you wanna end up like that centipede"

"How did you do that though?" Shippo wondered, ignoring the threat.

"When I was in the game I discovered that demon energy was able to flow freely through the body and could be manifested into attacks. For some stupid reason, future demons cannot access that power" Inuyasha explained, keeping out the part that his own energy was once again 'plugged'.

The younger girl, Rin the woman had called her, came back through the half destroyed door, a small device in her hand. She stood beside the woman and gave the device to her.

"Here Sango" she said, looking up at Inuyasha, her cinnamon eyes curious. Thankfully, she was starting to calm down from the fight earlier. Sango nodded and fiddled with the 'cell'.

"Do you know what a cell phone is? I can't remember when cell phones became big" she admitted, giving it to him.

Quizzically, Inuyasha stared at the bizarre phone. It was so small! And what was with the screen? He looked up in confusion, his eyebrows scrunched up. Sango took pity on him and took it back.

"What's the number?"

"Ummmm" Inuyasha drew a blank. He couldn't remember the phone numbers of anyone, it had been too long since he had to think about it. Embarrassment welled up and he scoffed, turning his head away.

"Never mind, I'll just find them on my own" he stated as he made his way over to the door, ready to start on a journey on a journey. Hopefully, the people he had known from ten years ago were still living in town.

"Wait!"

Inuyasha glanced back at the young girl who had called out. Rin stepped up to him and looked into his eyes, her own reflecting sympathy.

"If you don't have anywhere to go then stay here" she offered, "Besides, we may...need your help with the game"

"No" Inuyasha answered, squashing her plea. He had just been freed he wasn't going to give it a chance to trap him again.

"But you'll know what to expect! And if we can't finish the game then something terrible will happen. Please Mr. Takahashi we need you to help us!" Rin explained, almost pleading as she grabbed a fist of his billowing red robes.

Inuyasha's expression softened somewhat. He couldn't stand it when any female was emotionally distressed and a young teenager was no exception.

"Fine. I'll help defend you, but I am not going to play for anything" Inuyasha reluctant agreed.

#########################

"Officer Houshi, we have an animal attack on Oakmaru St. Repeat. Animal Attack on Oakmaru St. Over" the crackling of the police car radio died down as it hung up. Miroku frowned deeply as he stared out the front window.

"Another one?"

This had been the sixth call of an animal attack in the past few hours. Sure there was a call occasionally about such a problem, but they were few and far between. It worried him greatly and he made a mental note to make sure his parents and Kagome were safe. The animals in question appeared to be primitive wolf demons and Miroku knew how cautious his friend Kagome was of demons. It would terrify her to hear about rampaging demons.

Thankfully an ambulance was already at the sight of the incident and the injured were carefully being transported. However, this did not help Miroku. He needed to find those wolves before they could cause more trouble than they had already.

It took only a matter of minutes for the officer to get any and all accounts of the attack from conscious victims and lucky unharmed bystanders.

"Dreadful creatures! They came from nowhere!" one woman declared as she watched her neighbor, who had been gardening, being hauled away in the medical emergency vehicle.

"Never in all my years have I seen a wild wolf, much less a demon wolf, in these parts" piped up an old man, his elderly wife nodding in agreement.

'Where could they have come from?' Miroku pondered, getting back into his police car. Starting up the engine Miroku steered the vehicle down a series of roads, ready to patrol the streets for the potential threats. He turned down the familiar street of Sakura and slowed down when he neared 209. Violet eyes narrowed in confusion. Shards of glass littered the front yard below the smashed bay window.

Could a wolf have gotten inside?

Acting on instinct, Miroku took the handheld gun out of his holster and flipped the safety off. He sprinted silently to the door and tried to turn the door knob. The door wasn't locked and it pushed open fairly easily. The living room was messy and the doorway to the kitchen looked worse. Voices came from inside and Miroku noticed that they did not seem alarmed.

"I thought only evil demons came out" said a young male.

"No" replied a girl, "there are obstacles AND rewards. Sango got the lucky roll. It looks like a Fire Cat demon"

"She doesn't seem to want to harm us, do you little one?" a woman, most likely Sango cooed.

A small mew answered.

"I guess this means it's my turn again" the girl spoke nervously.

"Come on Rin, you can do it, just don't go for killer wolves this time" the first voice teased.

Killer wolves? Were they talking about the same demon wolves he had been hearing so much about?

"Hold on. Someone's here" growled a new voice.

Miroku, knowing he was detected leapt out, gun raised.

"Freeze!" he shouted in authority.

A clawed hand shot out and grabbed the gun, thrusting it upward. Greatly startled, Miroku's finger tightened and the bang from the gun was explosive. An angry and snarling face glared back at him, eyes slatted in aggression.

Golden, amber eyes.

Snow white hair.

Pointed dog ears.

"Inu... yasha?" 

#################################

Please R&R tell me what you thought about itJ

Question: **If you had to explain one new form of technology to someone from the past what would it be?**


End file.
